Not Again
by Hiarashi
Summary: stupid cook keepin' poor Zoro awake at night...since when was Sanji so vocal anyways? ZoSan


'_Not again…' _The swordsman thought glumly. He listened to the shifting noises that took place in the hammock over on his left. He already knew that was where that shit-cook slept. He also knew what was causing the shifting.

The cook was dreaming…dreaming something erotic.

He listened to the soft moans starting up as he tried to recall how long this had been going on. From what he could remember it was shortly after he had joined their crew and had gotten worse since then. What original was a once a week sort of thing had become almost every other night. What the hell had this guy so hot and bothered anyways?

He froze as he heard a whine emerge from the cook. An odd sort of feeling shot downward in his gut. Come to think of it…it had been a while for him since he….

No…he shook his head as an attempt to shake out any sort of thought. Roronoa Zoro was many things but he sure as hell wasn't weak and needy. He would never submit to anything as to touch himself for a thirty second relief. No, this wouldn't do for someone who was planning to become the world's greatest.

Another whine followed by a small squeak. Zoro shifted to face the other direction. Why the hell was this bothering him now? He had just dealt with before but tonight felt different. Tonight he felt….what was the word? Hmm…horny…

"mmm…"

Zoro sucked in his breath and carefully flipped back over. Had the cook just attempted to vocalize his dream? No…he never did it before. Why would he do it n…?

"haa…so good…"

Shit. The voice was so clear that Zoro nearly toppled over in his hammock in surprise. What the fuck was up with the cook tonight? He must have either been really pent up or was havin' an EXTREMELY good dream of Nami. Either way, he couldn't help but hold his breath and listen out for more. He blamed it on the fact that he was just lookin' for somethin' to hold over the cook's head and tease him about. It had nothing to do with being curiously turned on.

Right?

"mmm…more…yes…"

Well…it HAD been a while. As long as nobody knew his weakness. As long as he eventually meditated and trained harder to overcome it. It couldn't hurt, could it?

He twitched his nose nervously and let his nostrils flare ever so slow as he slowly reached down and grasped at his member. Oh god yes…it had been too long…much too long. He began to slowly pick up a rhythm, not caring that his hammock squeaked softly. Sanji had been making all the noise in the world with those girly cries of his and nobody even so much as flinched in their sleep. It was then he heard it.

"Zoro…"

His first reaction was to yank his hand from his pants and attempt a fake snore. Had Sanji heard him? Had he SEEN him? He slowly turned his head only to find a still sleeping cook. Wait, that didn't fit. Had he been hallucinating? He could have sworn he heard the cook murmur his name.

"mmm…Zoro…mmm"

He felt his heart stop and a cold feeling flow throughout his entire body. No…it couldn't be. No, there had to be another explanation. The cook couldn't possibly be dreaming an erotic dream about…

"ohhh…Zoro…fuck me…fuck me please…"

This was a joke…this had to be some sort of sick joke that the cook was playing on him. He ran so many possibilities in his mind on why the fuckin' hell the cook would be whispering erotic words in his sleep involving him but every single thing he could think of seem to come up dry and completely not the cook's style. He swallowed hard as he listened to the cook moan his name like a mantra. This was bad. This was REALLY bad.

Yet if it was so bad…why had he begun his early ministrations?

"Zoro….oh please, please Zoro…"

Shit…shit shit shit…What had started out as awkwardly curiousness became somewhat of double fantasy. As Zoro began to play out in his mind what could possibly be occurring right at that moment in the cook's dreams and how the fuck badly he wanted to be part of it. A game of give and take had begun.

"Haa…Zoro…mm…mhmmm…"

'_Goddammit…' _Zoro bit his lip nervously as the small whimpers and whispers of his name escaped from the cook's lips. His own hand began to tremble as he clasped the warm flesh roughly that was between his legs. He instantly began to pump in time with the squeaky sounds of Sanji's moving hammock; imagining that he was fucking the cook like the damn whore that blonde was.

"ZZoro…ohhhh...mmmm…please, PLEASE…"

As the pitch of his voice and pace of his movements escalated; so did the speed of Zoro's hand on his own member. God, how he wanted the cook at that moment!

"Hnnn…Zoro…oh faster…oh harder…please right, right there…yes…hnnnnn…oh harder, HARDER…uhmmmm…zZoroo" the last part sounded a bit more emotional than the rest.

Zoro could feel his body screaming at him. He wanted to jump the cook sooo badly.

"Ahh…haaaa…oh, oh, oh, hmmm, hmmmmm….Zoro…haa, Zoro…mmmmZORO…ZORO!"

Zoro gritted his teeth and let his hand sped up in attempts to catch up with the cook's cries of ecstasy. Allowing for the grand finale…he gasped and grunted softly as he heard Sanji's finished cries along to accompany his finished member which he looked down and lay flinching in his hand. He took a moment to breathe after he let himself be emptied and listened to the harsh breathing of the male to his left. He had developed a new lustful desire; a habit that would be hell to break….and he had that damned cook to thank for it.

He snorted as he listened to the breathing of the cook began to soften. And the damned bastard was beginning to sleep like a baby once more. He dropped his hand over the side of his hammock and closed his eyes.

So much for being able to hold something over the cook. Doubt he'd be thinking _'not again'_ after this incident. Err…wait…

Hmm, maybe things would look clearer in the morning.


End file.
